


The Black Forest

by Reylo4



Category: Reylo fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylo4/pseuds/Reylo4
Summary: Rey finally decided she had enough of dealing with her drunk abusive foster father Plutt, she sneaks out one night with all her belongings packed and left, never turning back and leaving everything behind even her only friends. Now she is starting over in a new state and town, buying an abandoned house that hasn't been lived in for years that is next to a forest that everyone in town fears. She soon finds out why everyone is so afraid of the forest, and possibly why strange things have been happening around her new home.





	1. New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to Myjedilife for being an amazing beta!<3 i hope y'all enjoy.

Radio blasting to her favorite tunes, with the window down and the crisp October wind blowing through her hair, Rey didn’t have a care in the world -, she was finally starting over. Leaving her past behind, after years in foster care and dealing with her evil foster father, she was finally able to escape from him with the help of her friends that she will miss, but has hope to see again. She thought after she’d turned eighteen, she would be able to leave, but that wasn't the case with Plutt, her foster parent. He would threaten to make up lies to the police to get her in trouble, even though she could've told them that he was an abusive drunk - and had proof. But she never did.

She finally had enough one night after he threw a beer bottle at her head, luckily it missed her by inches, and after he passed out drunk, she packed her things. Her best friends Finn and Rose helped her sneak out the window that night to pack everything in her beat up old 1980 red Ford Bronco she fixed up a few years ago with Finn’s help. Once everything was packed and ready, she said her goodbyes to the only family she has ever had. She would miss the late night sneaking out and having girl's night out with Rose, and going with Finn to old junk yards looking for car parts to fix up his old Beetle.

Now she was leaving a small town in Florida, heading to another in Lee county, Virginia. She had looked up plenty of places to go to, and this one called to her. Searching the location of the town, she saw some crazy myths about a dark forest nearby that some were afraid of, and others thought was bullshit some kid made up. It sounded like the right kind of place to her, she had always loved haunted places - even if the stories weren’t true, she liked the thrill of them. Passing by the ‘welcome to Virginia’ sign, she started to feel nervous, ‘just breathe, everything will be fine he will never find you out here, he won't bother just stay calm’. Chanting to herself, she took deep breaths to try and calm herself. She had never left home before to go anywhere besides either Rose or Finn’s house, but now she was almost to her new home she brought online hours ago when she was at a rest stop. She knew it was sketchy, buying a house she has never seen before, and it was extremely cheap, so Rey wasn’t expecting much from it. Just a safe place for her to finally stay, and a place of her own to call home.

Pulling up to an overgrown gravel driveway, she finally made it to her new beginning. Getting out of the driver seat, she walked up to the front porch, it was missing a step, and from what she could tell in the dark the house had been lived in for quite a while. There were overgrown bushes, and a couple windows were boarded up with a hanging shutter. The house needed a lot of work and a new coat of paint, but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. Walking up to the door, she punched in a code to get the key out of the little lockbox to open the front door. She puts the key in the door lock, taking another deep breath before whispering, “To new beginnings.” Twisting the lock, she heard a click. Opening the door, the house was pitch black, and smelled like something died. “Jesus, no lights and a dead critter. Just perfect.” Huffing, she stormed back outside for fresh air, and walking around the house she found the power box and switched everything on, hoping it would work.

Walking by the side of the house, Rey ran her fingers against the siding, reminding herself that this was her home now. Smiling, she made it back to the front porch, stopping herself before taking the first step, feeling the hairs on her neck and arms stick up and a chill going down her spine. Someone was watching her., Slowly turning around and squinting her eyes to see, she saw nothing. It was very dark outside, and no streetlights were on - and the closest neighbor she had was a mile away. Turning back around quickly, she ran up the steps, jumping over the missing one. Going inside, she locked the door behind her, “It's okay, it was probably nothing. You're in a new place. You know nothing about being alone. Just breathe.” Calming herself down, she searched for the light switch and flipped the knob, and the light above her flickered on. It was dim - but it was enough for her to look around and see what the inside of her home looked like.

Cobwebs and dust covered the whole place, but she didn’t mind. All of it was hers, and she couldn’t believe it. For years, she'd always thought about buying her own place - and now she was standing in it. Turning in a full circle she scanned the room, there was a giant fireplace that looked to be way older than her, and the walls had old flower wallpaper that was falling off and bubbling in some places. The place needed a new makeover, bad. Walking down the hall she went into each bedroom, two were the same size with trash all over the floor, and the master bedroom was only a little bigger with a small bathroom. Each had different wallpaper in them that needed to be taken down. She had a long list of things to do with this house, but determined to get it done, she just needed to find the nearest hardware store in town so she could get started.

Making her way back down the hall she smelled that rotting smell again, the same as when she first walked in the house. It was coming from one of the small bedrooms. Searching around the bedroom next to the master, she didn’t find anything besides a bunch of bugs and mouse droppings. Standing in front of the doorway in the room across from the master, she took a deep breath and started her search again. She found nothing but the same thing she found in the other two rooms, but the smell in the room was awful, so whatever it was it was in there. Walking over to the closet she opened the door, and was surprised to see a dead possum lying on its back. Screaming, Rey ran out of the room and back outside into her truck, getting in and locking the doors. Sighing, she laid her head on the steering wheel. “I guess I'm sleeping in here tonight.” Tapping her finger on the wheel she sat back and scooted her stuff over in the front seat to lay down, and grabbing her blanket from the back she made herself comfortable. Getting her phone out, she looked up the closet hardware shop near her, and it was eight miles away. She saved the address, making a list in her notes of what she’ll need to get so she could start working on the house tomorrow.

Plugging her headphones in she listened to some classic rock to calm her nerves and to block out anything from outside that might freak her out, even though she knew nothing was there. It only took twenty minutes until she finally fell asleep. After the long drive and dealing with unsuspected things, she was exhausted, and tomorrow was going to be another long day.

****

Rey woke up to someone banging on her window, shooting up to a sitting position, she saw an older man in a grey suit, and leaning over she rolled down the window. “Can I help you?” Rey staring at the older man - he seemed a little off.

“Good morning ma'am, are you Rey, the new owner of the house?” he asked, and she nodded her head. “Okay, I'm just here to drop off these papers and give you the extra keys - and also, I had some people come out and fix a few things on the property, just the plumbing and electricity, so you shouldn’t have any problems with that for a while,” he said with a wry smile. He handed the papers and keys over to Rey, and left without saying anything else. She watched him drive away in a fancy car, speeding down the road, and wondering what the hell his problem was.

Getting out of the truck, and she stretched and moved her head around in circles, “God, I can't wait to sleep inside and on an actual bed.” Opening the trunk, she picked out clean clothes and went inside to change. Afterwards, she left to go to the store. It was going to be a hell of a day, and she really wanted to get the house cleaned up real good so she didn’t have to spend another night outside.

Pulling up to the little store, she got out and grabbed a cart before going inside. She looked around and picked up everything she needed, and once in a while she would turn and see people staring at her like she had something written on her forehead. Going to check out, a middle-aged woman smiled at her. “You must be the new girl in town who bought the black forest house?” she kindly asked, and Rey nodded her head.

“Yeah, I'm Rey. It's nice to meet you?” She didn’t like talking to people much, but she didn’t know anything about this town, or where to go - so she might as well start being friendly now.

“Oh! I'm Betty, I help my dad a lot with the shop. So why did you buy that place? It's so run down, and not to mention its next to the forest - no one wants to be near or go into it!” Betty said, and Rey just shrugged her shoulders in reply.

“It was a last-minute thing, and the house really isn't that bad. I have plumbing and electricity! It just needs a little love, and a lot of paint.” She smiled, and after that she didn’t say anything else, which was a little odd to Rey. After she got checked out, she was half way out the door when Betty yelled out for her, “You be careful out there! I know you only have one neighbor - a mile down from ya,’ and that’s Mrs. Maz. She’s a very sweet lady, doesn’t come around much, but she knows that place better than anyone. Just stay out of the woods and never go out after it gets real dark out. It isn't safe.”

Rey wasn’t sure what to say, so she just went to the truck and put everything inside, and suddenly she got the same feeling again as the night before -, someone was watching her. The hairs on her arms were sticking up, and a chill went through her. Turning around, Rey saw there was no one there, and the people inside the store were having a convocation and weren't paying attention to what she was doing. Looking around one more time, she got in the truck and drove back to the house to get started on cleaning it up and making it into a home.

Dropping the dustpan and broom on the floor, Rey sat down. She had finished cleaning all the rooms in the house, and getting the dead critter out, and she could finally breathe. The place didn’t feel so stuffy anymore, and she had all the windows in the house open to let air in, plus it felt amazing outside. Now she couldn’t wait to do the yard so she could have a place to go to in the evenings to relax, She had so many ideas running through her head about what she should do next. Laying back on the floor, she closed her eyes and relaxed, slowly drifting off to sleep. Her body was sore from all the work she had gotten done today, and she needed the break.

A few hours later Rey was startled awake from a noise coming from outside. It was pitch black in the house because she hadn’t turned the lights on earlier because it was still bright outside, so she crawled to the closet window and peeked out. She couldn’t see anything but the night sky. It was so bright, all the stars were shining and the full moon was beautiful. She was in awe of the amazing view she had, and then she heard it. It was so close, and Rey stopped breathing and scooted away from the open window. She could hear the heavy panting from outside, and she got up and ran to the hallway bathroom, closing the door and locking it. She sat on the floor and listened. It was silent for a long time, and all she could hear was her heart beating against her chest and all the hairs on her body were standing straight up. After waiting for what felt like hours, she finally figured out what was outside her kitchen window, and the loud howling sent more chills down her spine. She couldn’t believe a wolf was outside her house. All the windows were open, and she couldn’t see, and there was no one to call for help. All she could do was hope and pray the animal didn’t decide to come inside.


	2. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's first night in her new home was strange, She still wasn't sure if it was all her imagination or if what happened was real. But she soon meets her only neighbor and finds out more information about her home and the family who owned it over a hundred years ago and possibly why folks in town stay away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to my amazing beta myjedilife for all the help with this chapter!!<3 without her it would probably be a wreck lol

Sitting on the bathroom floor Rey waited, she could still hear the animal roaming around outside, and all she could do is listen and wait for it to leave. She lost count to how many times it went in circles around her house, but it was looking for something. She wasn’t sure what, and she didn’t want to find out, it just needed to leave so she did have to sit on the bathroom floor all night with every window open in the house. Cracking the door open she peeked out, her eyes finally adjusting to the darkness. and the moon lit up inside the house enough to where she could see more, listening closely and making sure her unwanted guest didn’t decide to climb through the window, she crawled back into the kitchen. Going towards the window she looked out and didn’t see anything, gently pulling the window down, she closed and locked it, doing the same thing with the other two windows in the living room, all the while thanking the Lord two windows were already boarded up and nothing would be able to get in through them. 

Now she just had the bedroom windows to close and she could relax a little, tip toeing, she walked over and picked up the broom she dropped on the floor earlier and made her way down the hall, being as quiet as she possibly could. It didn’t help that the hardwood floors in the house were old, and made a loud creaking sound every time she took a step, ‘You are light as a feather, just a few more steps.’ Making it into the first bedroom, she moved a little quicker and closed and locked the window, now she only had three more to do. Her heart pounding as she made it to the bedroom across the hall, she scanned the room, not sure if anything would jump out at her. Sure enough, nothing was in the room. 

“God, your being such a scaredy cat, freaking out over nothing. No way anything would want to squish through a tiny window, especially not a wolf dog thing that can't even reach it.” Laughing at herself, she walked over to the window, slamming it shut., Next she made her way to the master bedroom, going up to the first window, she closed it., It was a lot darker in her room, and harder to see since the moonlight isn't shining much on this side of the house. Stepping over her stuff, she walked across the room, closing the other window, and looking out she couldn’t see anything, nothing was moving around outside. 

“I guess it finally decided to get its tail moving along, would’ve been nice if Betty let me know wolves roam this area.” Sighing, she ran her fingers through her tangled hair, so far her time being here was a little stressful - and it didn’t help that she was alone in the middle of nowhere. She thought she would love being on her own without anyone bothering her, but she was starting to change her mind. ‘I need to get a dog, better than having a roommate I can't stand.’ Crossing her arms, she gazed off looking out the window. 

She froze, feeling something warm against her, and leaning back a little she pressed up against something hard. Panicking, she couldn’t move and was scared too; someone was behind her. Someone was in her room. And - she didn’t hear them come at all. Holding her breath she felt her stomach tie in knots, her heart in her throat, stuck in place between her window, and whoever was behind her, keeping her from moving. Suddenly, she felt someone breathing lightly on her shoulder, and a warm hand moving her hair to the other side of her neck. “Mine.” A deep voice said, in a type of growl that rumbled through her, making her shiver. 

“What do you want?.” She finally managed to squeak out, and he didn’t answer for a while, but for some reason she knew he wouldn’t hurt her, but she still didn’t like the idea he was there with her in a dark room, so she couldn’t see who he was. 

“You.” The man finally spoke, and she didn’t like the answer she got from him, why would he want her? She didn’t know anyone from around here, and from the sound of his voice it didn’t sound like any of the people she met at the hardware store. 

“Me? What do you want from me? I have nothing.” She told him, turning around quickly. Her face met with a muscled bare chest, whomever he was - he was way taller than her. He moved back, away from her, the darkness in the room hiding him again, “I just want you. You are mine.” He said in a low growl, and Rey had enough and ran over to the light switch and flicked it on, making the room became bright. But no one was there, and as she ran around the whole house turning on every light looking around, she realized something. He was gone. 

The house was empty, like no one was ever there with her. She looked everywhere, and the doors and windows were still locked, she felt crazy - like she imagined it all. But she felt him touch her, and heard him speaking and the weird growling sound he made., 

“Fucking great, I have a ghost haunting me now, saying I'm ‘his’, what other surprises are going to come with this place?” Storming back into her bedroom, see looked around and stood near the window again, seeing if she could find anything that proved he was there, and coming up empty handed. Shaking her head, she turned off the light and laid down on her twin-size blowup mattress, leaving the rest of the lights on in the house - making her feel more comfortable. Getting under the blankets, she went through her phone to find a good movie to watch, until she was finally able to sleep, but after what happened a few minutes ago she doubted it would happen. It was probably going to be another long night of her staying up and watching movies. 

**** 

Early the next morning Rey got up and hooked up her coffee pot, because she was going to need all the caffeine she could drink after staying up all night. She wanted to make sure there were no more surprises, and if the man in her bedroom would come back or not, she was glad he didn’t during the night. Walking into the bathroom, she turned on the shower and got in, after rinsing off the soap and standing under the hot water for a few more minutes she got out and went to her room. Picking out a red and white flannel with a light grey under shirt to go with it and a dark pair of blue skinny jeans, and slipping on her socks, she walked back out into the kitchen and got her coffee. Opening the front door, she went out on the porch, taking small sips as she decided to walk around the house and see if there were any footprints. Looking at the ground she did see paw prints, so she didn’t feel crazy anymore about hearing the wolf from last night. But she still wasn’t sure why it circled around the house so many times. Walking up to her bedroom window she was looking out from last night, she didn’t see any human footprints, which was strange., She could see pawprints clearly - but no human ones. “Maybe it was my imagination, with the lack of sleep I've been getting I could be seeing and hearing things that aren't there.” Heading back inside, she stopped on the porch and looked around the property., The land was huge, and it was all hers to make into something besides overgrown weeds everywhere. The only thing that was strange is she didn’t hear any birds chirping away and any bugs making weird noises., It was quiet, really quiet, and she could probably drop something and hear it for miles. Opening the screen door, she went back in and got to work on pulling down the wallpaper in the living room, if she were ever to make friends around here, she wanted it to look decent if anyone came over - and it was a possibility Finn and Rose would visit hopefully sometime soon. 

Later that afternoon there was a light knock at the screen door, and Rey put the scraper down and peeked out to see who it was, she wasn’t expecting anybody. There was a short, older woman with small round glasses at the door. 

, “Hi, how can I help you?” Rey smiled at the older woman as she walked onto the porch. 

, “Hello! I'm Maz, the only other neighbor you have - about a mile down. I just wanted to come by and introduce myself, it's been a very long time since anyone has lived in this house and I'm a little surprised a young woman like you would want it?” she kindly asked, and Rey thought about her next question., Betty said Maz knew this whole area better than anyone, and maybe she could get a few answers to why everyone is freaked out about the woods, and her buying a dirt-cheap rundown house with no one around. 

“It was a fast decision., I'm not from around here, and wanted some place new to start, and I saw this house and figured it was perfect. I don’t mind the work that needs to be done, gives me something to do. But what I would really like to know is why this area doesn’t have a good reputation?” She curiously asked, and Maz looked at her and chuckled, “You have nothing to worry about dear, all those stories about the woods aren't true. Don’t listen to those folks in town - they know nothing. But do be careful out in the woods, you can easily get lost in them if you don’t know your way around. But as for the house, it belonged to a family that lived there many years ago, the Organa-Solo family., Their young son went missing in those woods when he was ten - and they never found him or his body. But people say a woman in the woods cursed him and changed him into a monster that roams the forest, and only at night he can change back into his human form and walk amongst everyone else. The only way he can become his true self again is if he finds his other half, his soulmate. But the family left many years later, after searching everywhere for him they couldn’t live there anymore, so they packed everything and left. That was over a hundred years ago, and there have been people who have come and gone, and only stayed a month in the house before something scared them off or all those crazy stories did.” Maz said, shaking her head., Rey was surprised to hear about the backstory of her house, and it was sad that a family lost their son and never got him back, but she was curious about what made previous owners leave. Maybe it was the wolf she heard from last night. 

“Was it a wolf that made the other owners leave? I heard one outside last night circling the house, it took forever for it to leave - like it was looking for something - but I didn’t see it because it was too dark out, and I haven't started doing anything outside yet so I have no lights. But it sounded huge.” Rey said, hoping to find more answers, but she isn't going to leave because some animal was outside, she just needed to be more careful later at night. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if that was the problem, some people don’t understand when you live next to a forest a lot of different animals will come by. But I bet that was frightening for you! If it decides to come close like that again, just make a lot of noise to scare it off, it will let it know that it's not welcomed there and it will run off.” Maz said, smiling, before she handed Rey a heavy bag full of stuff, “I need to get headed back before it gets dark, I just wanted to stop by and say hello and bring you these things that might be useful to use around here, but if you ever need anything you are always welcome to come by I'm always home!” she said, making her way down the steps. 

, “Okay I will, Thank you so much! And for telling more about this place and how to handle unwanted critters!” Rey said, laughing, she went back inside and went through the bag Maz brought to her. It had a lot of candles, flashlights, batteries, and a lot more things she needed. After putting it all away and leaving a couple flashlights and candles out. she got back to work pulling the rest of the wallpaper down. 

That night she went out and put a couple lanterns on the porch that Maz bought for her, so she could have a little bit of light outside to see. The night was beautiful - it was a bit chilly, but still nice to sit out and drink some hot tea with a little honey. It was still silent outside; no crickets were chirping, and she just heard nothing but tree branches swaying from the slight wind. 

Her phone started buzzing, and it was a group chat from Finn and Rose, and her face lit up. She forgot to text them to let them know that she was settled, and how everything was going. Until she read the messages, they sent her. 

“Hey Rey, Plutt has been looking everywhere for you and has been harassing us to tell him where you are. We haven't told him anything, just that we didn’t know. But he keeps saying that he's going to file a missing persons report and that you’ve stolen from him. Just wanted to give a heads up. Hope you're doing well up there. 

-Finn 

“Don't worry about anything, we’ll try and plan something so it doesn’t get too far, I don’t think anyone will believe him anyway. We miss you and hope to visit soon once this is all over. Keep in touch!” 

-Rose 

Sighing, she replied back, telling them thanks and how things had been, and to let her know if he does anything else. Sending the text back she laid her phone down next to her, she knew Plutt would eventually do something - but not a missing report. She was nineteen and could leave whenever she wanted, it was just difficult until she finally was able to. And she was never going back there. 

She stood up on the steps, when something caught the corner of her eye, looking out at the tree line she saw something moving around out there. Walking off the porch she went to the side of the gravel driveway and stood there for a second until she saw it again. It was far too big to be an animal. Someone was watching her, and she had a good idea who it might be, even if it still sounded crazy to her. But she wanted answers to why he was in her house and what he had said to her. So, she ran to the woods - hoping to catch him or to at least see who he was and what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed chapter two!! what do ya'll think will happen next? Maybe Rey will find the rest of her answers in the woods.👀


	3. Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey quickly learns why everyone has told her not to enter The Black Forest at night, what she thought was only a little bit of time turned out to be hours. Also finding out the same night what the black wolf was. More like who...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to my beta who helped me out alot in this chapter cleaning up all my mistakes lol and too ladyofreylo for giving me some ideas for this chapter! Thanks y'all💕

Rey made it to the edge of the woods where she saw the figure standing. She couldn't see too much of what was in front of her as she slowly entered the one place Maz told her not to go at night. The moon was the only thing providing light and that wasn't much as she leaned against a tree, hoping it gave her comfort as the only thing that would hide her if she saw anything or anyone. 

Taking a deep breath she continued walking further into the woods, leaving the comfort of the giant tree behind her and she could still see the slight glow of the lanterns on the front porch of her house. '_ I guess I could've taken one of those with me if I'd thought this out better, _ Rey thought to herself, coming to a stop. She scanned the area as best she could and saw nothing. Maybe it was all her imagination. Maybe all the stress and lack of sleep was making her see things that weren't really there. Making her way back to where she believed she'd come from, Rey came to a complete stop. Something didn't feel right. She didn't recognize anything even though she'd retraced her steps. Everything was different. There were more trees and bushes everywhere, making it harder to get through. 

She felt herself starting to panic and took a different path into the woods, going deeper and deeper into the black forest. She now understood why everyone in town was afraid to come near it. Rey was lost but she continued into the forest, where it became darker and the moon was hidden by the trees, stumbling over branches and stumps and dodging sharp limbs hanging above her. 

Everything around her was quiet besides the beating of her heart in her chest and every shaky breath she took. Staring in front of her she saw nothing but darkness, not even the shadows the light of the moon would usually make. Just darkness. 

Hearing a loud snap, she turned quickly but didn't see anything.Then she heard it again, only closer this time but still couldn't see the source of the noise. Taking a chance, Rey sprinted off into the woods hoping she would find a clearing or a road. Anything that would get her out of the cold, still darkness. Rey struggled to breathe because she was running so hard, but she couldn't stop.She wouldn't let herself because whatever she heard out there, she didn't want to come face to face with it. 

In the distance she could see a soft glow and the closer she got she came to realize she'd found her way back, finally able to see her driveway and Red parked in front of the house. She pushed herself harder, scared that any moment she would be stuck in the dark woods and be lost for God knows how long again. Running into her yard, Rey collapsed on the ground, her arms over her head, trying to get as much air as she could into her lungs. She layon the dead grass wheezing and staring up at the night sky. Not a single cloud was in sight and the moon was high, shining brightly for the first time since she'd been here. Yet, moments ago, she saw nothing in those woods, not even when she waved her hand in front of her face. Just blackness. 

Sitting up, she looked at the tree line again and a shiver went straight down her spine, goosebumps beginning to break out over her whole body. Still feeling like she was being watched. But there was nothing there, just silence.

~~~

Rey made it to the front porch, grabbing the phone she'd left on the steps and walked inside, making sure both the screen and front door were locked good and tight. She wasn't in the mood for any more surprises or adventures this night, after almost getting lost in the woods. Checking to see if she had any more messages from Finn and Rose she noticed the time said 3:30 am. "That's not fucking possible! I was only out there for thirty minutes." Going into the kitchen, she looked at the time on the stove just to make sure her phone wasn't fucking up on her, and, sure enough, the stove clock said the same time as her phone._ 'That can't be right _, she thought to herself, shaking her head as she looked down at her phone again.There were no missed calls or texts so she figured that whatever was going on with Plutt, her friends had figured out a way to get him to stop for now. 

"I thought someone told you to stay away from the woods?" A deep voice growled. "As to your other question, it is possible. Those aren't just any normal woods. Things are different once you enter into them. That's why you must stay away for your safety. If I hadn't sensed you and led you back, who knows what could've happened to you," he spoke again in a serious tone. 

Rey felt the hairs on her neck stand up and a tingling feeling through her body. She knew it was him again. But how? How did he get into the house when she had doubled checked to make sure everything was locked tight. And what did he mean by 'sensed me'?

She turned around and he was hiding in the darkest part of the living room again she couldn't see his face. "What is with you and hiding in the fucking dark? And STOP COMING INTO MY FUCKING HOUSE UNINVITED!" She yelled in frustration. All she got in response from him was a deep chuckle. The sound of his laugh did something to her. She felt pressure in her lower stomach and wetness between her legs. Feeling more upset with herself that she didn't know why she felt this way with someone she didn't know, Rey noticed that he took a deep breath in and made a weird growling noise that was kind of hot, if not strange. 

"What do you want now? And if you weren't watching me like a creep I wouldn't have gone out there," she hissed, taking a couple slow steps back, hoping he wouldn't notice. If he decided to come at her at least she'd be close enough to the back door in the kitchen. 

"I won't hurt you." He spoke softly.

She still didn't trust him. For all she knew, he could be a murderer trying to lure her in. It wasn't going to happen, no matter how many times he assured her he wouldn't do anything. "I don't know what you're talking about? I wasn't watching you and I wouldn't be creeping on you from the treeline. If I wanted to see you, I would," he pointed out, his dark tone making her nervous. 

"What do you mean you weren't watching me? I saw you, or someone, out there. Is there anyone else out there I need to worry about trying to keep out of my house, other than you?" She snapped. She was starting to think buying this house was a bad idea if things like this kept happening. It was possibly why other families didn't stay long. 

Right when she was about to say something, the lights flickered and turned off. "Oh fuck," Rey swore under her breath as she darted to the kitchen door, but she wasn't fast enough. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against warm skin. She felt the tingling feeling again, only stronger, and her body decided to betray her once again. Rey squeezed her legs closed, hoping that would stop the feeling in her lower region, to no avail. Shivering, she tried to get out of his grip but he only held on tighter. "Let me go!" She screamed, unsuccessfully trying to squirm out of his grip, every attempt failing. He was stronger and wasn't giving up. 

"Stop squirming and I'll let you go. I just want to talk. I'm guessing by the way your body is reacting to me, you feel it too. I'm trying really hard not to lose control right now," he whispered huskily in her ear. Rey quit moving when he said that. He could feel what she was feeling? Did he feel the tingling as well?

"You feel what I feel? What do you mean by that?" Rey felt him loosen his grip on her waist, resting one hand on her hip, probably in case she tried to run again. 

"I have a lot to explain, but I can't tell you everything tonight because I don't have enough time. You just have to promise me one thing," he said against her neck, making her shiver as she felt his deep chuckle behind her.

"Okay, what's that?" She asked in a shaky voice. 

"Don't go into the forest again and don't trust everyone you meet,"he replied as he wrapped his arm around her waist again, pulling her gently back against his chest. Then he suddenly let her go and when Rey turned around, he was gone like he'd never been there. 

She wanted to know more about him and what he'd meant by not trusting everyone and all the things he needed to explain. She made her way to the front door that was still locked and stepped onto the porch, looking out into the yard. Standing before her was a large black wolf. She'd never seen one this close before and she was sure that they weren't this huge. If she wasn't standing on the porch the wolf would be taller than her. Rey stood as still as she could while she and the beautiful beast stared each other down. Then the wolf slowly made its way up to the porch, stopping at the first step.Rey slowly walked forward and held her hand out as the wolf lowered its head and pressed it against her palm. 

She couldn't believe what was happening. An actual wolf came up to her and put its head against her hand. Was that even normal behaviour for a wolf? She wasn't sure, but Rey was amazed by it anyway and she could feel the weird tingling again. Which was strange, because she only felt it when the strange man was close or touching her. 

They were both still on the porch as the sun began to rise, the wolf stepping back from Rey's hand and looking at the sunrise. She admired the beautiful animal as the light lit its fur, making it shine. The wolf started to move away, heading towards the forest. Rey thought for a moment that what was happening wasn't right and she could feel...something. "Is...is that you?" She asked loud enough for it to hear._ 'Could it be him? It couldn't be possible. That stuff only happened in stories. It can't be real,' _ she thought to herself. The wolf turned, facing her as it got to the edge of the forest, lowering its head down and back up, as if answering her question.

"_ Yes, it is me. I told you I have a lot to explain," _she heard a voice inside her head that wasn't hers say. She knew that voice - she was just talking to him moments ago inside her home. 

"What in the actual fucky fuck?" Was the only thing Rey could manage to say. She stood on her front porch, stunned, for what felt like hours, but was only five minutes in reality. Running back inside, she grabbed her keys and ran back out, jumping in Red. Starting up ol'Red, she pulled out of the driveway, making her way to Maz's place down the road. Hopefully, she was an early bird because Rey was about to throw a thousand questions her way. She needed answers now to whatever the fuck had just happened..and right now, Maz was the only one who would probably know. 

She also wasn't ready to be alone in her house right now. Not until she knew that she wasn't crazy, feeling and seeing things that weren't really there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BAACK!!! sorry it's been a couple months since I've updated a chapter! I'm bad at keeping promises. But I'm finally feeling alot better and things have been good. Thank you to all who has checked up on me! I really appreciate it. 😁


	4. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Rey finally find out the truth? 👀 and seems like the beast isn't the only one watching Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to myjedilife for helping me with this chapter!💕 and too CameronSwolo for making the beautiful moodboard!!🥰

Pulling up to Maz's driveway, Rey got out of the truck, running up to the screen door she knocked and waited patiently for Mrs. Maz to answer. After what felt like forever the wooden door opened, and Maz had a big smile plastered on her face, "Rey! What a surprise, what are you doing here so early?" She curiously asked, stepping out and taking a seat on the porch swing before gesturing to Rey to sit next to her. "What's the matter, child? You look like you've seen a ghost." Raising her brow, she  peeked over the bridge of her glasses. Rey looked at the older woman for a second, she wasn't sure how this conversation was going to go - but she needed answers. "I went into the woods last night because I thought I saw someone watching me, and I got lost for what I thought was thirty minutes, but I was gone all night. How is that possible?" Rey questioned. 

Maz took a while to answer, and once she did Rey noticed her taking a deep breath, settling back in her spot. "I'm going to tell you as much as I can, but I have to leave the rest up to him. So listen well." She said sternly, and Rey felt her stomach tie in knots when Maz said 'him'. Does she mean the man Rey has encountered the last few days? It can't be. Rey nodded her head for Maz to go on. 

"Some of the things I'm about to tell you, you might have read in books or  seen on television. But I have lived for hundreds of years, and have seen many things. I'm what you would call a witch. But a good one, of course. I have traveled and lived all over because I do not age as a normal person would. So I can't live in one place for too long. I have lived in this house for years, but that's because no one knew I moved here when I did, and I don't get many visitors. The ones I do get know what I am, and keep my secret and I hope you will too." Maz smiled kindly.

Rey couldn't believe what she was hearing, part of her wanted to believe the old woman  had lost her mind. But with everything that she has experienced at this point, she wasn't sure. 

"Yes, your secret is safe with me," Rey said.

"Well, I'm not quite sure where to begin. So I'm just going to come out with it. Those woods were not cursed at one point, until another witch like me came along and thought she was helping a friend, and things went wrong and the rest he will tell you. But things run differently once you enter into the black forest, time is different and everything you see will change. Only a few know their way around and that's him and other witches, but there are also hunters you need to look out for. That is why I told you to be careful and stay away, hunters are sneaky and that's who you might've seen last night watching you. It wasn't him." Maz finished.

Rey was speechless. 

She stood and started pacing on the porch, chewing the inside of her cheek. Rey was now stuck in another situation.  She thought to leave everything behind was the best decision she'd ever made. But now it doesn't seem like it. "Who is he? What does he want from me?" Rey felt herself starting to panic. "Why and how does he keep getting into my house and calling me his? I'm a nobody. I've been alone all my life, and then he comes marching in Mr. big bad wolf saying I'm HIS!" Rey felt the tears streaming down her cheeks, she was exhausted. At this point, she wanted to throw her hands up and say fuck it, but she'd come so far to give up now. Rey rested her face in her hands and let all her stress go. Years of holding everything in, it's now coming out on a lady that says she's a witch, on her front porch. 

Maz stood from her seat and walked towards the poor girl, resting a hand on her back and slowly rubbing circles to calm her down. "I understand this is a lot to take in, and you've been through so much already, but just know that you are not alone anymore. I can't tell you much more. I've said enough already, but do you remember the young boy that was lost?" Maz said, and Rey looked up into the woman's eyes and shook her head. "He's not quite lost anymore since you've arrived, just know you will not be harmed in any way. Please stay out of the woods. It's not safe with the hunters around. But you need to get some rest, dear. Hopefully you get the rest of your answers soon," Maz said sweetly, taking Rey's hand and squeezing it gently. 

Rey couldn't find her voice, and just shook her head and slowly made it down the steps back towards her truck. She waved goodbye to Mrs. Maz as she made her way back down the street to her house.

Entering the front door, Rey walked straight to her bedroom, and after changing out of her clothes, she flopped on the bed and sighed. She was too tired to think about everything that had happened in the last few hours. All she could think about was sleep, and dealing with shit later. Curling under her warm fuzzy blanket she got comfortable, slowly starting to drift off to sleep. 

"What is so special about you that the beast finds so fascinating?" A deep voice whispered.

~~

Rey woke up in complete darkness. She had slept the whole day. Rolling over, she crawled out of bed, digging through her suitcases she pulled out a clean shirt and black leggings. Throwing them on she made her way to the kitchen to make some much-needed coffee. 

Taking the hot cup in her hands, she walked over to the front door and went outside to get some fresh air and to think about everything that Maz had said earlier. Rey wasn't sure if she could believe half of what the older woman said, it all seemed like a dream. But after hearing the voice in her head, and the wolf and all the strange things happening, she might as well open her mind to the impossible. Rey wasn't sure how she felt about seeing him again, that is, if he comes tonight. It scared her how her body reacted to him, and she has no control over it. She doesn't know his name or what he looks like! But the deep sound of his voice and touch sends her over the edge, and she's never felt that before with anyone. She's never had a boyfriend, figured it'd be best if she never did when she was younger, because she was moving to different places and didn't bother to make friends. Besides Rose and Finn, of course, but they were both very stubborn and wouldn't let her be a loner. Plus, she never thought she'd stay with Plutt for so long most places she stayed usually sent her off after a couple of months and she never caused any trouble. She just kept to herself. 

"Your face is going to get stuck like that if you don't smile, I'd hate to see that happen to such a beautiful girl." A familiar deep voice said, and Rey snapped out of her thoughts and looked where the voice came from. Like she expected, he was hiding in the shadows."It hasn't yet, so I think I'm good." Rey shot back. He let out a deep chuckle, and she closed her legs tightly, “Please not again, stop betraying me damnit!” She mentally screamed at herself.

"Good luck with that. Just so you know, I can smell your arousal and it is very sweet, I can't wait to find out what you taste like." He let out a growl, and Rey snapped her head up and threw her coffee at him. "That wasn't very nice, sweetheart." He said, straightening himself up from dodging the cup. "I don't care if it wasn't nice, say shit like that again and next time I won’t miss," Rey yelled. She stood from where she sat and walked off the deck towards him, standing inches away. He didn't back away from her like he usually did, she could see him now and god he was beautiful. 

Rey couldn't help but stare into his dark brown eyes. He had a scar above his brow, going down across his face, and a long nose and strong jawline and his lips. His lips looked so soft, his black hair was long and wavy, stopping at his wide, broad shoulders. He didn't have a shirt on, which she couldn't help but stare at his v line showing above his ripped jeans that hung low on his waist. Rey cleared her throat and took a couple of steps back, looking away and rubbing the back of her neck nervously, "Don't you think it's a little cold out to be running around without shoes and a shirt, do you have anything to cover up with?" She spoke shyly. He walked closer to her and put his hand under her chin, lifting her head to look at him, and she felt the heat radiating from him and her eyes widened. "The cold doesn't quite bother me, and if you look at me like that again I don't think I'll be able to control myself, it's hard enough already." He spoke softly, and Rey stood there, her chin in his hand with wide eyes staring at him. She felt the tingling over her body, and she was able to think straight again. She wanted to know why all of this was happening, and she wanted the answers tonight.

She stepped back, and his hand fell from her face. She felt the cold air hit where her face was once warm by his touch, and she missed the feeling. "Are you going to tell me everything now? I visited Maz earlier, and she wouldn't tell me everything, that it was up to 'him' to say the rest, I'm guessing that he is you?" She asked, and he looked down at her and nodded. "You might want to have a seat, because it's going to be a lot to take in all at once." He said.

Rey went back to where she was on the porch and sat down, watching him walk over and sit next to her. She felt her body relax, the heat from him was nice and made her feel a little warmer from the cold air. He cleared his throat and began to tell her everything from the beginning.

"This was my childhood home. I remember sitting in this exact spot with my father when I was very young, we would sit and watch my mother plant flowers alongside the walkway. The house was so beautiful back then, it was bright and welcoming. After they left, it turned dull and cold. I wished every day I could see them again, but that was taken from me from my mother's friend. She was poking her nose in our business, and figured she was helping them, but instead it ripped apart the family. I don't blame her though, not anymore. I was mean and difficult when I got a little older, and wouldn't listen and always disobeyed everyone. She made some type of witchy concoction that was supposed to help with my 'behavioral problems', but it failed and turned me into what I am today." Rey listened carefully to what he was saying. She wanted to ask so many questions, but she kept her mouth shut until he finished. "So she hid me away and brought me to this man, he was evil, and somehow I managed to escape from him years later. By that time my family was gone, and my mothers friend grew older. She told me she felt bad for what happened and tried finding a way to turn me back. But the only way to turn things around was if I found my other half. I will still be a monster, but at least I'll be able to walk amongst everyone else and live somewhat of a normal life again, and shift when I want too." He said the last part quietly, and Rey wanted to reach her hand out and comfort him, but she held herself back. "Who was she? Your mother's friend." Rey asked. He looked over at her and smiled, "Her name was Amilyn Holdo, she was a very kind woman." He answered, and Rey wasn't so sure about the last part since she kind of fucked up and took him away from his family, but she kept that to herself. "What is your other half?" Rey curiously asked.

"You are, Rey. You are my other half, the tingling feeling you have when I'm near I feel it, as well. You are my mate, and I will do anything to protect you," he sternly says. Rey was frightened about that last part, she doesn't know who he is, or what his name is, and they are suddenly mates? Rey got up without saying a word and walked into the house, and she heard him follow behind her, giving her the space she needed to process what he had just said moments ago. Turning back to face him, she noticed the serious look on his face, and he kept taking deep breaths in like he was smelling for something. "What are you doing? It's kinda weird." Rey spoke, and he looked over at her. His eyes were no longer a dark brown - but red. The color was beautiful, but freaked her out a bit, and she stepped back to give him space. She watched him walk around the house, looking around for ten minutes until he finally walked back into the living room. "Who the fuck was the male that was here with you? I can smell his scent all over the house," he growled, and Rey knew at this point he was pissed but wasn't sure what he was talking about. She didn't know any other guy here besides him, and the only guy friend she has is Finn and he or Rose doesn't know where she lives yet. "I'm not sure what you mean, I don't know anyone else around here besides Mrs. Maz and you. I guess." She said, panicking a little.

"Someone else was in the house with you." That was all he said, and Rey felt her heart drop to her stomach. Who else would've been in her house? 'It couldn't have been Plutt? No, it wasn't him. Finn or Rose would've warned me, and nobody knows where I am. She started to panic, the only reason she moved was to get far away from danger but it seems it has followed her. She could feel her throat closing, and it was becoming difficult to breathe. Rey couldn't remember the last time she had a panic attack, and it wasn't helping that a guy with red eyes in her living room was witnessing her having one. She turned away from him and put her arms above her head, it was the only thing she knew to help her breathe.

Rey felt him come up behind her and wrap his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Just him doing helped her breathe again, and she was able to relax and settle against him for more comfort. It was still strange to her, that any little thing he did does something to her - and yet she still doesn't know his name. "I won't let anyone harm you, I can promise you that." He softly whispered in her ear. For the first time, she felt safe, even with a stranger. "What is your name?" Rey finally asked.

"My name is Kylo, Kylo Ren. The beast of the black forest." He said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed chapter 4! For any updates my tumblr is Reylo4 ❤ Also hope everyone is staying safe with all the craziness going on and the people who still have to get up and work thank you so much!!!!


End file.
